


Sueño reparador

by kryptonitaroja



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Married Couple, SuperCorp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonitaroja/pseuds/kryptonitaroja
Summary: Lena y Kara hacen una pequeña escapada a un spa.





	Sueño reparador

La carretera se consumía bajo los neumáticos. El viento entraba por la ventanilla y jugueteaba con el pelo de Lena y de Kara mientras entraba y salía del coche a su voluntad. El sol de media tarde entraba por el asiento del conductor y rebotaba en los cristales de las gafas de sol de Lena. Una de sus manos atendía el volante, la otra descansaba sobre el muslo de su mujer sentada a su lado. Le gustaba la cercanía que daba ese simple y sencillo gesto. Kara posó la suya sobre la de Lena y la acarició despacio con el pulgar.

“¿Falta mucho?” Preguntó Kara impaciente. Los viajes en coche se le hacían interminables.

“Quince minutos, como mucho”.

“Podríamos haber llegado ya si hubiésemos ido volando. Podríamos estar ya disfrutando del spa… Y de los masajes… Y oh, del buffet libre. ¿Viste el buffet que tienen?” Los ojos de Kara hacían chiribitas sólo de pensar en él.

“¿Quieres que os deje solas a ti y al buffet?” Lena miró a Kara de reojo. Una sonrisita se extendió por su cara. Su mujer se rió. A pesar de que seguían acumulando años sobre sus cuerpos y sobre su relación, en realidad no parecía que hubiera pasado ninguno. Seguían manteniendo la misma buena sintonía de siempre. “Me apetecía conducir.” Lena no apartó la mirada del asfalto. “Este fin de semanas nada de superpoderes. Seremos una pareja como cualquier otra. Normal. Aburridamente normal.”

“Está bien,” le contestó Kara a regañadientes. “Aunque que sepas que no hay nada de normal en ti.” Giró su mirada hacia Lena. Sus ojos azules volvían a brillar, pero esta vez la causa era otra. Un dulce beso en la mejilla de parte de su mujer provocó una sonrisa de felicidad.

“Qué ganas tenía de este fin de semana… Sin niños, sin trabajo, sin llamadas del DEO en mitad de la noche… No me puedo creer que vayamos a poder pasarnos toda una mañana en la cama”.

“¿Verdad? Ya ni recuerdo qué era eso.”

Desde que había nacido Alura, los momentos libres que tenían se habían quedado reducidos a números negativos. Hacer malabares entre sus obligaciones profesionales y personales nunca había sido tarea fácil, pero habían conseguido manejarlo. Ahora que habían añadido una niña a la ecuación, les estaba costando más trabajo del anticipado.

“Sólo tú y yo. Como en los viejos tiempos.” Lena le cogió la mano a Kara y, llevándola hacia sus labios, la besó.

“¿Ya has pensado qué quieres hacer al llegar?”

"Eso depende de cuantas para mayores de dieciocho me dejes hacer," Lena arqueó la ceja sugestivamente y Kara se sonrojó ante el inesperado comentario. Lena, divertida, no pudo evitar la carcajada que se le escapó. Llevaban juntas tantos años que había perdido la cuenta del número exacto, pero aún así todavía conseguía ruborizar a su mujer, y mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba.

“Yo quiero un masaje. Y uno de esos asquerosos baños de barro”.

“Eh… Yo te espero en el bar con un gin tonic”.

“¿No quieres acompañarme? Hay un especial parejas.”

Horrorizada al darse cuenta de lo en serio que hablaba Kara, contestó. “¿Y cubrirme de mierda? Creo que paso, cariño.”

“Vaaaale. Pero para cenar nos arreglaremos y saldremos. Hay un restaurante que dicen que está muy bien a quince minutos de aquí.”

“Dalo por hecho. Es una cita.” Se quedó pensativa. “¿Hace cuánto que no cenamos en algo que no sea un chándal y una sudadera? Y tú y yo solas, además”.

“Como mínimo, hace tres años. Cuando nació Alura.” Parecía y se sentía una eternidad. Cuando pasaron de ser dos a tres, su lista de prioridades había cambiado. No echaban de menos las cenas fuera, ni los viajes espontáneos al extranjero. La vida doméstica les parecía mucho más atractiva.

“Sí que pasa rápido el tiempo...”

“Deberíamos llamar a Alex y Maggie? Hace mucho que no sabemos nada de ellas y de las niña”. Kara saca su teléfono del bolso pero Lena se lo quita rápidamente.

“Están bien. Sólo hace una hora que la dejamos.”

Kara, resignada, vuelve a guardar el móvil en el bolso.

“Por cierto, había pensado que podíamos invitarlas a cenar. ¿La próxima semana? Ya que nos han regalado la noche en el spa...”

“Claro. El lunes hablo con Jess y te digo que día me viene mejor”.

“¡Llegamos!” dijo Kara con emoción al ver el hotel al final de la carretera casi sin dejarle a Lena terminar la frase.

Rodeado de una pequeña arboleda, se alzaba un pequeñito y acogedor hotel, alejado completamente del bullicio de la urbe más cercana. Perfecto e ideal para perderse y desconectar.

 

“Habitación 213, señora Danvers”.

“Gracias,” contestó Lena al recepcionista y cogió la llave de su habitación. Hacía cinco años que se había cambiado el apellido, pero todavía le resultaba novedoso oírlo y le gustaba tanto como el primer día cuando la llamaban por él. Kara se había opuesto inicialmente, quería que mantuviera el apellido Luthor después de todo el esfuerzo que había invertido en limpiarlo, pero era justamente eso lo que la motivó a tomar la decisión. Estaba cansada del lastre del apellido familiar. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, su pasado siempre acechaba y quería dejarlo atrás de una vez por todas. El apellido Danvers representaba eso. Un nuevo futuro. Una nueva familia.

Un empleado del hotel se ofreció a subirles las maletas, pero Kara insistió en que no se molestase. Sabía que Lena no viajaba precisamente ligera de equipaje y a ella no le costaría esfuerzo alguno. Con cara de asombro, el botones observó como aquella menuda mujer cogía las pesadas maletas sin esfuerzo alguno, como si no pesaran más que una pluma.

El matrimonio entró en el ascensor y pulsó el botón que las llevaría al piso donde estaba su habitación.

La habitación era muy amplia y luminosa. Con una cama que gritaba comodidad en todos los idiomas existentes y que invitaba a no levantarse nunca de ella, dejaron las maletas a un lado y se tumbaron en ella.

“Estoy agotada y es sólo sábado. Alura tiene demasiada energía para mí.” Kara se acurrucó junto a Lena. Su mujer pasó su brazo sobre ella y Kara bostezó. “Podría dormir todo el fin de semana...”

“Si se enterara mi madre de que su nieta es capaz de derrotar a la chica de acero...”

Kara rió. “Menos mal que es tan mona...”

“Como su madre,” dijo Lena dándole un dulce beso en la frente a Kara. Su esposa sonrió con su boca y sus intensos ojos azules. Echaba de menos poder estar así las dos. Tranquilas. Sin preocupaciones. Sin obligaciones. “¿Me cambio y bajamos a la piscina?”

Kara asintió sin moverse de la cama. Lena le dio otro beso, que esta vez aterrizó en la mejilla, y se levantó para ir al baño. No tardó demasiado en cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más cómodo.

“Estuve pensando que podíamos ir juntas al masaje,” dijo desde el baño. “O a hacernos algún tratamiento. O podemos estar un rato en la piscina y tomarnos un cóctel. ¿Qué opinas?” Hizo una pausa esperando una contestación que no llegaba. “¿Kara?” Salió a la habitación. “¿Ya est...? No terminó la frase. Sonrió con dulzura al ver la escena. “La chica de acero,” dijo casi en un susurro.

Kara se había quedado dormida y, la verdad sea dicha, a ella también le apetecía hacerlo. Se echó el edredón sobre las dos y durmieron como hacía tiempo que no lo conseguían hacer.


End file.
